


Luna's Adventures In Time

by Irelandlover21



Series: Female Marauder One-Shots! [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Luna being Luna, Time Travel, female marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandlover21/pseuds/Irelandlover21
Summary: "Contrary to popular belief, Luna wasn't mad, dumb or ditzy, she just saw the world differently -insert crazy hand movements- she was a calm and rational person. Go on, laugh, she knows you want to, the Nargle's told her so.As she was saying, Luna Pandora Lovegood -Her father ran the Quibbler, you know- was a sane and rational person.So when she was transported to 1976 via Time-Turner explosion, she was her usual sane and rational self."





	

**Author's Note:**

> NEW MINI SERIES, NEW MINI SERIES! AHHHH
> 
> Okay, it's short as hell, but it's kind of the prologue to a series I want to start here, maybe even turn it into a chapter story if I get a good reaction, but if I did it would be in non-genderbent, sorry!
> 
> Word's: 975
> 
> Why aren't Italic's pasted in??????

Contrary to popular belief, Luna wasn't mad, dumb _or_ ditzy, she just saw the world differently -insert crazy hand movements- she was a calm and rational person. Go on, laugh, she knows you want to, the Nargle's told her so.

As she was saying, Luna Pandora Lovegood -Her father ran the Quibbler, you know- was a sane and rational person.

So when she was transported to 1976 via Time-Turner explosion, she was her usual _sane_ _and rational_ self. She bobbed her head above the surface of the Black lake and calmly swam ashore. She first noticed how the giant birch tree, where she found her butter-yellow Chuck Taylor Converse dangling from in first year, was a few metre's shorter.

Then she caught sight of the patch of land that should have had a circle of little bolders, marking the grave of her first Puffskein, Lawrence Eduardo Lovegood (whom had died when the Wrackspurts had dangled him from the rafters with spellotape for too long and he starved. She had tried to lead her fellow Ravenclaw's into protest, but they apparently were to afraid of the Wrackspurts wrath).

She walked further up the path, passing the green houses (Tangerine Bear Flowers weren't in season this year!), also seeing the Ward's Aura, they were a dark blue when they should have been a more purplish hue, kind of like the colour of a Hungarian Bear-Beaver, but without the little black spots all over it. (Found in issue #328 of _The Quibbler._ )

She trudged through the Hallways of Hogwarts, her Chucks squelching with every step she took -It was quite annoying really-, she was stared at by most of the students that passed her in the hallways ("In some cultures, it is somewhat rude to stare you know"), she was sure it was her clothes, if she remembered correctly, Muggle clothes were somewhat frowned upon in the Wizarding world in the 1920's era, maybe that was where she landed? She remembered some slang terms used in that time from the book ' _Wizarding Slang 567AD-1940AD_ ' ("Don't take any wooden Knuts!" "You are looking hotsy-totsy!" "It's just a little water, everything's Jake!" "Now you're on the trolley!"). She was garnering some odd stares, she did hope she used the slang in the right context -how embarrassing would _that_ be?- she let out a relieved sigh when she made it to the golden gargoyle.

"Hello Mr. Eagle. May I please gain admittance to the headmaster's office? I have a dilemma that I fear only he can solve." The Eagles stiff frame started to rotate, a little bit of manners sure went a long way. She proceeded to skip up the steps, allowing her feet to only touch every second step, for luck of course.

She politely knocked on the door that had the ' _Headmaster_ ' etched onto a silver tablet screwed onto the doorframe. Who was headmaster in the 20's? Armando Dippet if she remembered correctly, she wondered if he was as kind and helpful as Professor Dumbledore, who had tea with her every Sunday of the school year until her third year because she had not made a permanent friend until Ginny Weasley.

A deep but young voice called out a 'Come in!', so she took that as her cue to enter, to her surprise she saw Professor Dumbledore and he was accompanied by two girls. They were both tall and thin, but she supposed that was where the similarities ended. The first girl was quite stunning with sleek pitch black hair and a pale complexion. The other was raven-haired with tan skin and and superb cheekbones. The second girl reassembled someone she knew, she just _couldn't_ put her finger on it, but by the look of their uniforms, they were both in Gryffindor House.

'Hello' She said eyes drifting around the room unconsciously, when did Dumbledore get a Swedish Hornby Whistle Weenie Collection?

Curiouser and curiouser.

'...might you be?' The familiar warm drawl of Dumbledore's voice broke her concentration on what appeared to be the _1935 Special Limited Edition_ , Micheal Rugabee-signed whistle weenie.

'Oh, well it appears that I've had an incident with you're lake, you see I was traveling by Portkey, my destination being you're office professor, when it simply appeared beneath me. Quite strange.' It was rule #1 of time travel, _Never tell anyone you're a time traveler._

The two girls just stared at her incredulously, but Dumbledore must have seen something in her eyes because he seemed to nod knowingly.

'What did you say you're name was Miss...?'

'Luna, Luna Rugabee. I believe you were expecting me, "I apologise if I'm early or possibly late, time does get away from me often."' She quoted ' _A Time traveler's guide to discretion_ ', Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly and he quickly ushered the two, now protesting, girls from the room. He stared at her after the door slammed shut.

'Rugabee, an interesting name, are you by any chance related to Micheal Rugabee?' He questioned smoothly. Ah, she saw what he was doing, getting complete confirmation on what she was implying.

"Never heard of him, but I do so love your Whistle Weenie Collection, how long have you been procuring it?" With her fingers she drew the symbol of time travel on the dusty cabinet window, a spiral with an hourglass silhouette in the centre. Dumbledore seemed to take this as all the assurance he needed.

'What time are you from then? Sherbet lemon?' He offered.

'1995, I've had an accident in the Department of Mysteries, the time turner division possibly. I'm a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am currently in Ravenclaw house. Can you by any chance help me?'

'You will find Miss Rugabee, that help is always offered at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.'

She wondered how much of Jabberwocky eye glitter Professor Dumbledore used to keep his eyes sparkling like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right before I uploaded this I realised I wrote James and Sirius, not Jane and Siri! Ditzy moment! Excerpt from before I edited it:
> 
> -A deep but young voice called out a 'Come in!'
> 
> -he was accompanied by two other boys. The were both tall and thin, but she supposed that was where the similarities ended. The first was quite handsome with shaggy pitch black hair and a pale complexion. The other was raven-haired with large square spectacles, tan skin and a rather beautiful jawline. The second man-boy reassembled someone she knew, she just couldn't put her finger on it.
> 
> Stuff I found on the Interweb when I searched 20's slang:
> 
> 1."Don't take any wooden nickels"- Don't do anything dumb.
> 
> 2."Hotsy-Totsy"- attractive, pleasing to the eye.
> 
> 3."Jake"- okay, fine, as in "Don't worry, everything's Jake".
> 
> 4."Now you're on the trolley"- "Now you've gotten it right."
> 
> Sorry for spelling mistakes.
> 
> What do you think? More? Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it and I also posted a Teen Wolf/Percy Jackson Crossover, so check that out!
> 
> Reviews=Love and GIVE US MORE, GRRRRR.
> 
> -Irelandlover


End file.
